This application claims the benefit of Japanese Patent Application Numbers 2007-231918 filed on Sep. 6, 2007, the entirety of which is incorporated by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vibration suppressing device for suppressing a vibration generated during machining in a machine tool by rotating of a tool or a work.
2. Description of the Background Art
There has conventionally been a machine tool, for example, where a work is supported by a rotatable main spindle and machined while a tool is being fed to the work. In the machine tools, when a cutting depth in cutting procedure is very large, a so-called “chatter vibration” is generated during the machining, resulting in deterioration in finishing accuracy of a machined surface, rapid wearing of a tool, and chipping a tool. Particularly, a “regenerative type chatter vibration” as a self-excited vibration is generated between the tool and the work, and a “forced chatter vibration” is caused from a machine tool having the tool. In this case, a process for suppressing the regenerative type chatter vibration and a process for suppressing the forced chatter vibration are incompatible. Thus, as described in Patent document 1, it has been found necessary to determine whether a generated chatter vibration is the regenerative type chatter vibration or the forced chatter vibration to carry out a vibration suppressing process proper for each vibration.
[Patent document 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2000-210840